


Leverage ficbit: The Morning After Job

by Pennyplainknits



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-12
Updated: 2009-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker is chirpy and Alec is concerned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leverage ficbit: The Morning After Job

Alec, well, he hadn't expected this. Parker gave him a small, sleepy smile and kissed his collarbone, and then jumped out of bed and stretched. He let his eyes follow the line of her throat, long and graceful, then down to the rise of her breasts.

"It's a great day!" Parker said happily, throwing open the curtains. "Look! Sun!"

Early-morning Parker was.. chipper.

"Yeah," Alec said, shielding his eyes from the glare. "And nosy neighbours who are getting a free show!"

Parker turned to him, twisting her hair up into a ponytail. She was beautiful, naked, and Alec remembered the taste of her, the feel of her muscles tightening around him.

"You have _nothing_ to be ashamed of," Parker winked. "Believe me."

"Well-" Alec began, getting thoroughly freaked out.

"Come on! Let's go get breakfast!" She gave him a sunny smile, and Alec began to seriously consider the possibility of pod people, because this? This wasn't Parker.

"I'll go without you," Parker said, pausing at the door. "Come on, French toast with your name on it..."

"Parker!" Alec said, finally getting his words out. "You might want to-" he gestured at the pile of clothes.

"Oh!" Parker giggled. _Giggled_ , then reached out for her t shirt and pulled it on.

***

By the time they'd had breakfast (Parker had pocketed the silverware automatically, and smiled so sunnily at the server that he'd walked into the next table, spilling coffee all over himself) and turned up to Nate's only five minutes late thanks to an impromptu make out session in the stairwell, Alec was no less freaked out.

Parker lounged on the sofa next to him, occasionally leaning her head on his shoulder or playing with the hem of his t shirt. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like it, but the others were starting to _look_ at them. Sophie with an indulgent smile, Eliot with the mixture of affection, amusement, and irritation he seemed to reserve for Parker, and Nate with narrow-eyed suspicion, Eventually, after Parker let out a bark of laughter at one of Nate's suggestions, Nate stopped the video and said,

"OK Parker, did you take antidepressants again?"

"No!" Parker said, sitting upright.

"It's just-"

"Nice to see you happy Parker," Sophie cut in.

"I just had a good night," Parker said. Eliot snorted, and Alec sat forward

"What-" he began.

"If we could concentrate? Please?" Nate said in his schoolteacher voice.

Alec leaned back against the sofa, and Parker rested her head back onto his shoulder, her breath tickling his ear. Eliot laughed again, and clapped his hand down onto Alec's thigh.

Suddenly it was very hard to concentrate.

***

I tell you man, it's freaking me out!" Alec said later as Eliot cracked eggs into a bowl and whipped them up.

"What is?" Eliot asked.

" _Parker_ ," Alec hissed. He looked over to where Sophie and Parker were chatting, just in time to see Parker throw her arms around Sophie and hug her, damn near lifting her off her feet. "Last night we," he jerked his head.

" _Nodded_?" Eliot drawled, slicing peppers.

"No! We," he raised his eyebrows and waited for the smirk. Eliot did not disappoint him. "And now she's all," he waved his hands, "happy."

"That's kind of the idea," Eliot said, moving on to the mushrooms.

"No, I mean she's really happy. All laughing and smiling and whatnot."

"Yeah," Eliot said. "That's generally what happens. Oh, but you wouldn't know, would you?"

"Oh it is _on_ ," Alec said automatically. He stole a piece of pepper, but Eliot glared at him and pointed his chef's knife at his chest, so he put it back carefully on the chopping board.

"I mean, I get no complaints," Alec hastened to add, "but _look_ at her."

"Hey, as far as I'm concerned if she's not on cloud nine you're not trying hard enough," Eliot dropped the vegetables into the pan and pushed them around with a wooden spoon.

"Seriously, every time?" Alec prodded, as Parker's laughter echoed around the room.

"Every time what," Parker asked, coming up and resting her chin on Eliot's shoulder. Several things slotted into place, Eliot's knowing look, and Parker's cheeriness, several months back.

"Your boy here is freaked out," Eliot said, tipping his head against hers so they were temple to temple. She just laughed, and Eliot joined in.

"You were all grumpy! Yesterday!" Alec said, rapidly losing the plot. Strike that, he thought. He'd lost the plot right around the time Parker kissed him for the first time. "And now you're not!"

"Pity it doesn't seem to have worked on you," Eliot remarked.

"I don't know," Parker said, impish gleam in her eye, "I think maybe we just need to try harder." And she took Eliot's arm and tucked it round her waist. His fingers tightened on her hip.

Alec's gaze caught and stuck on the two of them together, Eliot's strong, calloused hand, fingers just sliding up under her shirt, to where he knew her skin was smooth and warm, lithe muscle underneath.

"Well," Parker said, reaching out and grabbing his had. She tugged him closer, and kissed him. "You coming?"

Eliot quirked an eyebrow at him. Alec slid his arm around Parker's waist, his fingers brushing against Eliot's wrist.

Oh yeah. Hadn't expected this at all.


End file.
